


Nameless

by shaggingtomlinson



Series: Two if better than one [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Dialogue, Double Penetration, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggingtomlinson/pseuds/shaggingtomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple smutty dialogue between Harry and Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> Since I haven't written and posted anything in a while and now my betas are on holidays/busy I know I won't be posting anything for a while longer, I though I'd just give you this. It's just a dialogue I wrote a while ago, nothing major, you'll have to imagine how it's played out. This is what made me write another oneshot I wrote that will be posted sometimes in the future. 
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> Louis is in _italics_ , Harry is in **bold**.

_"Harry ..."_

 

**"Do you like it?"**

 

_"Yes!"_

 

**"Do you want more?"**

 

_"Please!"_

 

**"Please what?"**

 

_"Just please, more!"_

 

**"More** _what_ **? You need to tell me what you want, Lou, so I'll be able to do exactly what you want."**

 

_"Need you inside me!"_

 

**"But I thought you liked the dildo, do you want me to stop?"**

 

_"No! Please - don't stop. **Oh god**. Please - just please - **fuck me**!" _

 

**"Fuck you how, Louis?"**

 

_"Any - anyway you want."_

 

**"With the dildo or my cock? Or maybe** _both_ **?"**

 

_" **Fuck, yes!** " _

 

**"Yes, what?"**

 

_"B-both!"_

 

**"I don't know, Louis. I don't think it would fit. You're really tight. I don't want to hurt you."**

 

_"P-please, n-need it. **Oh fuck**." _

 

**"You need it, huh? Let me try with an extra finger first then."**

 

_"Y-yes, **oh my god** , Harry. N-ee-ed more, please." _

 

**"Whatever you want, babe."**

 

_" **Oh**! Go slow." _

 

**"OK, I'll go slow, but I don't think I can last much longer.** _Christ_ **, you're tight."**

 

_"Mo-ove, pl-e-ease. Need you."_

 

**"I'm almost all the way inside, going to cum soon."**

 

_"Keep going, please. Need you all the way inside me, need to feel your cum in me. Don't stop."_

 

**"I'm not stopping. Feels too good to pull out. Come with me. Jerk yourself off, and come with me."**

 

_" **Oh god, yes, please, I'm coming, oh fuck, feels good, ohhh.** " _

 

 **"Fuck you sound so hot Louis, and you feel so tight around me and the dildo. I'm coming too,** fuuuuck. **"**

 

_" **Harryyy, fuuckk –** " _


End file.
